


Control

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-23
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: A girl, a boy and a Quidditch pitch.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

** Control **

She wrapped her arms around his waist, reveling in the planes of muscle covered by rough, hot skin. She didn't think she'd ever tire of feeling his body under her hands, the feeling of control it gave her as she brought her hands around front to clutch his thighs, kneeling between them.

She shook her head so her hair spread across his thighs, obscuring her face from his view. A shudder went through him as the strands caressed his stomach, making him flinch slightly when it tickled.

Groaning, he shoved his hands into her hair. "Oh, God," he uttered harshly when she first touched her tongue to his erection. Leaning further back on the bench, he allowed her greater access.

Laughing softly, she wrapped her lips around him and slid downward. Slowly, she took his cock deeper into her mouth, pressing the tip of her tongue against the vein on the underside as she went.

He scratched her scalp as his fingers flexed. "Her...mi...o...nee," he managed to gasp, drawing out the last syllable. Muscles bunched in his thighs, he leaned back even further, resting against the lockers.

With a smile, she released him and stood. "Would you like more?"

His eyes flashed. "Hell, yes."

Her grin was both lascivious and inviting. Leaning forward, she flashed her breasts through her unbuttoned shirt. "Then you should follow me, shouldn't you?"

"Yes," he hissed. Pulling his pants up and Quidditch robes around himself, he managed to get off the bench and follow her. She led him out of the changing rooms, through the stands and to the center of the pitch.

"Hermione?" Disbelief held him at the sidelines.

Laughter floated back to him as she turned and crooked a finger at him. After gaping at her for a long moment, he shook himself and strode to the center of the pitch.

Using a sweep of her hand to indicate the ground, she said, "Down, boy."

"What?"

"I said," she demanded, planting her hands on her hips, "lay down."

He blinked. Then smiled wickedly. "Yes, ma'am." He did as he was told, laying back in the damp grass at the center of the Quidditch pitch.

She knelt between his thighs again. He lifted his hips so she could tug his pants down. Propping himself on his elbows, he watched her with hooded eyes.

Control. She was in control of this situation and she knew it. She leaned forward and grasped the base of his erection with one hand, using the other to cup his balls. She let her fingers rub the underside of his scrotum, rolling back and forth. At the same time, she squeezed lightly with her other hand and took him into her mouth.

He arched upward, trying to drive himself deeper into her mouth. With her elbows on his thighs, she held him down. She let go of his cock and ever-so-slowly slid her lips down until he hit the back of her throat.

His guttural moan pleased her, eliciting a laugh, the vibrations of which made his moan deepen. She could hear his uneven breathing hissing from between clenched teeth and delighted in it.

Satisfied he was at her mercy, she began working up and down on his cock with her mouth. Exerting pressure with her lips, she moved up and down in slow motions, flicking the head with the tip of her tongue on every up-stroke.

Moving both hands to his hips to hold him still, feeling his sharp bones against her hands, she then slid halfway up his cock and sucked. Another of those guttural moans greeted her effort. He panted her name again as she ran her tongue around the head of his cock, tasting his slightly salty pre-come.

Gripping the base of his cock again, she began moving her hand in tandem with her mouth, working him up and down. She swirled her tongue around the head as she moved.

He dropped back onto the grass, his arms giving out. She looked up at him, seeing his long muscled torso, his mouth open on a groan, his breathing heavy. Pleased, she moved both hands to his thighs again and took him entirely into her mouth.

She could smell his musky scent, growing stronger since his shower. As the hairs at the base of his cock brushed her nose. Mouth wrapped around the base, she ran her tongue up and down the shaft, applying pressure to the underside and just under the head.

He arched his back, trying to drive deeper into her mouth. Grinning, she released him and looked up until he lifted his head to glare at her.

"What are you doing?" he snarled.

Licking her lips, she demanded, "Come for me."

Surrendering with a moan, he dropped his head again as she took him deep, working him up and down with her mouth and her hand. She was exhilarated to have brought him so close to the edge – but she wanted to drive him over.

She slid her free hand underneath his ass when he arched upward, holding his hips up, pressing him deep into her mouth. He began panting, trembling slightly and murmuring her name.

Moving her other hand underneath him, she held him in her mouth, sucking, licking.

A fine tremble began in his legs before, with a curse torn from his throat, he came. Gasping, he drove himself into her mouth two, three, four times, filling her mouth with his hot, salty come.

When he finally relaxed, she moved her hands so they were palm-down in the grass, then released his cock from her mouth. She spat into the grass.

"You're not going to swallow?" he asked, lifting his head slightly to pierce her with his green eyes.

"Ron swallows, not me," she smiled. "Remember?" Scraping her fingernails down his thighs, she added, "I just like the control."


End file.
